Mobius Talk Show Host Charles Roberts
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Welcome to my Talk show in Mobius Questions, Reviews, truth or Dares will be answer by me, hosts and Gust too
1. Chapter 1

A Studio like Room as the Mobian workers were working on the set as Charles Came out with Alexander Hedgehog also Sonic and Friends too as he was looking around

A Studio like Room as the Mobian workers were working on the set as Charles Came out with Alexander Hedgehog also Sonic and Friends too as he was looking around

Charles: Thanks Sonic and rest for Working on The Stage for me

Sonic: Well since you are Friend

Shadow: Did write us in the stories

Blaze: Well we can do for you too

Tails: So this is the Talk show you want

Charles: Thanks and Sonic What Band you got me?

Sonic: I called My Self, Manic and Sonia form Sonic Underground will be playing

Charles: Man That good

Shadow; Better then the Chaoix Plays

Charles: How did the Chaoix play Music?

Tails: Worst

Amy: You telling me

Charles: Now why I didn't want them to play

Alex H: Well you need some Host to help you with the show

Charles: You right Alex H I say about 4 Host to help me with the Questions and Reviews too to the Fans "That Right My New Talk Show called Mobius Talk Show will be on this week when I get 4 Host that Right so if you want to Be on my new Talk Show Fan Fic Just PM Me your chartreuse Info and I will get you or your charters in the first 4 Host will get in also same in my Next Chapter and I may increased to 8 in the following chapters but send me the Reviews or Questions also Truth or Dares in the Review area also at the Begging of my show I will be doing 10 Ten of Sonic Shows and Video Games jokes too so good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Studio 17 4 Co Host Just arrived Tailsic, Emily Blue Paw, The Archaic Minister and Tammy Rose

Back in the Studio 17 4 Co Host Just arrived Tailsic, Emily Blue Paw, The Archaic Minister and Tammy Rose

Tailsic: Hay Were is Charles?

Tammy: He supposed to meet us here

Sonic Came to them

Sonic: UN Charles say that he will be in about 10 minuets

Then a Tires Screech into the Parking lot

Alex H: That got to be him now

Then Charles came in not happy as he put his Suitcase next to his desk then Hanging up his coat as he already turn the Armed on his car

Charles: Sorry For Being late Traffic was heavy on M-15 (Mobius highway) As he went to his desk "Well Thanks for you four come in become my Co-Host So Let me give you a tour of my Studio" As he getting up

Tammy: By the way what transport you drive?

Charles; A Ford Focus 2002 ZTR Then he head to the Tourcer Room "First Stop this is the Tourcer room if a Dare was go on then two gust will go into the Tourcer room and do the Well Make out Dare so we can't see it, it will be nose form the Dare room but the windows will be Close so no one can't see what they doing"

Tammy: Good Ideal Charles

Charles: Thanks Then he went to the next room "This is the Change Room Were The Reviews make a change on two Gust to Face each other in a Change"

Tailsic: That cool Never had that in my T or D story before

Charles; Just add it Then he went to the last room "The last one is a Obis cabal Course means that the Reviews also Vote the two see who will win this Immunity Trinket means that gust will be not be Dare or Tourcer so you get all of that"

Tailsic, Emily, Tammy and The Archaic Minister: Yep We got it

Charles: Good now your 4 Dressing rooms is over there so get ready our first Show will air next chapter when the reviews come in.

Tailsic, Emily, Tammy and The Archaic: OK Then they head to there dressing rooms

Charles: OK I got my 4 Co-host so it close for now so just Review the Truth, Dares or Questions to the Sonic Chartreuse so the show can began so see you in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Just Emily, Tailsic, Channing and Tammy were there as Charles came in

Just Emily, Tailsic, Channing and Tammy were there as Charles came in

Charles: Well Hello to the show now I got some Reviews, Our Gust and Co-host are Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic: Yo!

Charles: Amy Rose

Amy: HI

Charles: Tails Prower

Tails: Hello

Charles: Shadow The Hedgehog

Shadow: Hello

Charles: Sally Acorn

Sally: Hello

Charles: Knuckles

Knuckles: Hi

Charles: Blaze the Cat

Blaze: Hello

Charles: Sliver the Hedgehog

Sliver: Hello

Charles: Now let get the Truths and Dares well Tailsic this is form you take it away.

Tailsic: Right My Question Why you wearing gloves and Sonic and Shadow Sing Best Day Ever From Sponge bob Square pants

All: Well To Hide our Real Fingers

Sonic and Shadow: WHAT

Charles: Do the Dare

Sonic and Shadow Put on a Frog Suite and sing Best day ever

All Expect Sonic and shadow: HAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA

Sonic and Shadow: GREAT This is the same form other Truth or Dare shows

Charles: Next form Tammy and Channing take it away girls

Tammy: Ok Sonic and Shadow do Cheerleading stunts and Singing the Barbie girl song

Sonic and Shadow: NO then before they run a Force field trap them inside "HAY LET US OUT"

Charles standing next to the force field button "Glad I put that there just incase if someone chicken out on the dare so Do it Sonic and Shadow"

Sonic and Shadow put on Cheerleading outfits, doing some Stunts also singing the Barbie girl song as other Laughing

All: AHAAHAHHAHAHAHA

Tails: Laughing HAHAHAH Man this is too much

Sliver Got it on his celephone "Going to put this on The Internet as everyone will see this

Tammy Recording it too as she was laughing

Shadow: PLESSEE NO MORE EMBARSING ME

Sonic: SAME HERE

Charles: Sorry Sonic but it will continue for you and Shadow you will get a laugh out of this one a Dare form Emily Friend Alan let me say this one, Alan say I Dare Amy Talk, Stalk or Sit next to Sonic for a week cause I know how much she love sonic. Well Alan don't worry she is doing it right now"

Amy Hugging sonic as Sonic well Blushing but nervous as Shadow laughing too

Shadow: HAAHHAHA Man Now I Am Happy

Sonic: Not me (But well I am liking it)

Charles: Well That it More Truth, Dares, Change or Volt see who will get the Immunity Emerald now Emily take it away

Emily: Charles don't own Sonic or others only his own charters, Sonic and Others are own by Sega, Emily is own by me, Tammy and Channing owned by her.


End file.
